


Sirenum Scopuli

by consultingsmartass (consulting_smartass)



Series: The Sirenusas [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom John, Darklock, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sirenlock, Sirens, Top Sherlock, bottomjohn, dark!Sherlock, toplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consultingsmartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock loves to watch John fighting his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirenum Scopuli

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teh_Poet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teh_Poet/gifts), [CatieBrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatieBrie/gifts).



> Written for the Exchangelock ‘What If?’ exchange for Whatareweidonteven. Their prompt was: “What if John and Sherlock had shared a night together, early-ish in their relationship, but John never remembered (for whatever reason) and Sherlock is left with the memories and John is oblivious (no established relationship, fair bit of pining involved)” and “Explicit preferred, dark!fic also good”.
> 
>  
> 
> Totally unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

Sherlock first realizes there is something different about him (besides that he is light-years beyond his peers in intelligence) when Mummy bars him from participating in choir at school. He never finds out what exactly she tells the administration, but he is excused each day and sent to the orchestra room to work on his violin fingering.

He gets as far as deducing it is something about what his voice can _do_ before Mycroft pulls him aside and tells him everything.

That summer, Sherlock is sent far from home to learn about his true heritage and is taught exactly how to use his gift to best effect. He learns about weaving intention and desire into each note, about how to make one song’s direction last for hours. The more Sherlock works at it, the better and more precise results he gets. By the end of the summer, he is able to convince the ferry captain that allowing a twelve year-old to navigate his vessel most of the way back to the mainland is a superb idea.

A few months after he returns home, Mycroft tells him off for making the hired help collect mushroom samples instead of doing their assigned duties, and tries to instil the idea that free will is important and should be respected.

“Your voice can ease your way, but your brain should always be your workhorse. Do not abuse this power, Sherlock,” he advises.

Sherlock, testy and brash, shoots back, “Perhaps you should keep that in mind when negotiating for your summer internship in London. It would be a shame if your first government job was won by your nasally voice and not your deformed brain.”

\---

He first uses his gift for something besides compelling servants and stopping school bullies when he arrives at uni. There he meets Victor Trevor and for the first time in his life, his libido fully engages. But Victor makes it clear that he only considers Sherlock to be a friend, a good friend, but only a friend.

So, Sherlock sings to Victor and they end up naked in Sherlock’s narrow dormitory bed moments later. But Sherlock is too excited, too eager, and he does not properly organise his song. Just as he has finally finished preparing Victor and started to press his cock inside, Victor becomes aware again. There is a great deal of shouting before Victor storms out, convinced that Sherlock gave him some sort of inhibition-lowering drug.

He never sees Victor again.

After that complete disaster, Sherlock only uses his voice to obtain drugs and to facilitate quick sexual exchanges with strangers in clubs and back alleys. He swears off all attachment, all friendship. Though he will never admit it aloud, Sherlock recognizes that Mycroft was right – his brain should be his mainstay.

\---

Of course, John Watson has him falling back on his old habits almost immediately.

Sherlock infuses just a smidgen of song into the invitation to be his flatmate, tries a little less when he asks John to accompany him to the first crime scene of many. And he when he asks about dinner at the conclusion of the case (after John had shot a man for him, without even being told), there is no music at all in his voice.

John follows him so quickly, so easily, that Sherlock almost begins to believe that John actually wants to be around him. That maybe he has finally found someone who will not need to be coerced into remaining in his company.

But then Sherlock’s pesky libido returns. And John is so purposefully, vocally uninterested, that Sherlock knows he will never have John willingly.

Some people are resistant to Siren song and Sherlock especially loves manipulating them with his mind and unsung words. But not John. No, he belongs to the group of humans that are super-receptive, so much so that they sink into a blissful ignorance and forget anything that happens to them under the fugue state.

And of course he would be. John was practically made for him. Fortunately for John (and for Sherlock, too), Sherlock is only part Siren, so he has little interest in consuming him. No, his modus operandi is to fuck John, to appreciate the gorgeous thing John becomes when he is all slack-jawed and desperate beneath him, Sherlock’s cock surging into him, John crying out. He is made for this – to be taken and used and enjoyed.

Sherlock very nearly wants to ruin John in the worst way possible. But not break. Never break. John is as vital to him as his microscope, his Belstaff, and is treated as such.

Sometimes when Sherlock sings to John, John collapses to his knees, face upturned and mouth open, waiting to be filled. All Sherlock has to do next is stand up and John is crawling over to him, whatever he was doing before Sherlock sang completely forgotten. Sherlock once kept John from leaving 221B for two weeks, singing whenever John tried to leave for work or an appointment or lunch or any of the other stupidly mundane things he considered vital.

He has only ever met one other person who sunk so low into the melody of his voice as to forget everything that happens under the song’s effect, and that was Victor.

But John is worlds different from Victor because John fights him. He fights like the good soldier he once was, always initially refusing to be seduced by the tenor of Sherlock’s song. It is Sherlock’s favourite part about preparing songs for John - the waiting battle. Some days it takes only moments before John is kneeling before him, ready to do whatever Sherlock says. But others, like today, it takes Sherlock several series of verses before John yields.

Today, John is in the shower when Sherlock barges in, song already begun.

“Oi! You can’t just keep doing that!” John shouts before Sherlock’s song has finished echoing against the tile and into his ears.

As Sherlock progresses through the song, he is forced to sing louder and more forcefully as the fight in John’s eyes refuses to disappear. And as much as Sherlock loves the rush of orgasm, he really does love dominating John just that much more, watching as John succumbs and submits.

It takes three chorus refrains before John’s clenched teeth and furrowed brow release. Sherlock repeats his coda over and over again, observing as John’s muscles slowly release and compliance steals across his face.

He adds an ab lib section to his final coda and watches, expectant and pleased with his own cleverness, as John’s cock gradually fills and rises up.

“My greedy, deprived John. Come with me now.” Sherlock opens the door to his bedroom and ushers John forward, stripping the towel John hastily grabbed upon Sherlock’s initial intrusion from his numb fingers. “Lie back on the bed.”

John obediently waits as Sherlock climbs atop him, then swings around 180 degrees. He drops his arse to John’s face and commands, “Lick” before grabbing John’s hips and pulling them toward his chest so forcefully and fully that John’s arse is exposed below him.

Sherlock skips over the cock begging for his immediate attention and instead starts to mouth at John’s waiting hole. He feels John do the same to him, synchronized rimming, to the point where they simultaneously press their tongues inward sloppily.

But Sherlock is the only one who will be doing the penetrating tonight, so he releases John’s legs, instead dictating, “Prepare yourself.”

Watching John stuff his lube-covered fingers into himself is one of Sherlock’s favourite sights. In past, he has experimented with telling John to stay silent the entire time, so that he can only open his mouth and squeeze his eyes shut as three thick fingers penetrate his body. But tonight he wants to hear John, hear his gasps and moans.

And John does not disappoint, letting out little wimpers as his fingers rub against his insides, crying out as he sinks himself down onto Sherlock’s cock. There is no need for further direction or additional commands as John’s body instinctively takes over, riding Sherlock like it was his idea all along.

Sherlock rolls his head back and luxuriates in the feeling of John, the warm velvet of his body around him. This belongs to him. This is his. John is his.

\---

Now, some lost time and another shower later, Sherlock and John are sitting in their respective chairs. John is reading the newspaper and drinking tea while Sherlock pokes at his laptop as a pretence for observing John shifting in his armchair, confused by his uncomfortable seat.

He wonders what John thinks has caused his discomfort this time.

If John does ever catch onto his missing time or memories, Sherlock has the oft-used and already accepted excuses of ‘for an experiment’ and ‘it was vital to the case’ at the ready.

And John will accept them, probably grudgingly, but still accepting, because that is another thing that makes John perfect. He cares for Sherlock, though perhaps not in the way Sherlock most wants.

So Sherlock will ensure that John remains his because John should always be his. No matter how many disapproving looks Mycroft gives him, how many times he has to explain away John’s absences and time lapses to their acquaintances, Sherlock will keep doing it until the day he finally gets bored of John or John stops fighting him.

Then, and only then, will he finally give in to his instincts and eat John. After all, he has to ensure no one else can ever have what is his.

 


End file.
